


Sweet Weather & Peacock Feathers

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M, Sensation Play, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's decided to start growing a beard in the past week or so, leaving him with a thick scratchy stubble spotting his jaw. Patrick flinches away like he always does and shoves Pete gently with a tiny smile on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Weather & Peacock Feathers

It's the second Saturday of the month, which means it's their unofficial official monthly movie night. Pete answers the door before he even knocks with a bright, wide smile and some of the worst looking DVD cases Patrick has ever seen. "Bad, mostly B-rated movies this month, Rick. Absolutely cringe-worthy." Patrick just rolls his eyes and maneuvers the pizza and beer he's carrying in with him.

They're halfway through the first movie and second pizza when Pete leans on to Patrick's shoulder and rubs his chin against it. He's decided to start growing a beard in the past week or so, leaving him with a thick scratchy stubble spotting his jaw. Patrick flinches away like he always does and shoves Pete gently with a tiny smile on his face. It's fairly routine for them.

"What?" Pete whispers, looking up at Patrick with a faint smile. "You hate my manly facial coverings, don't you?"

"I wouldn't call it manly," Patrick retorts quietly, no venom behind his words. "It looks sort of like you're trying to convince someone you're absolutely old enough to get into an R-rated movie." He tries to squirm away a little more but Pete simply follows him stubbornly.

"Patrick?" Pete says, eyes full of concern and movie forgotten. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really." Patrick sighs and shrugs. "It tickles, that's all." Pete nods and carefully settles himself, in order to make Patrick squirm the least beside him.

They make it into the next second movie, nearly the end, before Pete tries to cuddle in close again. This time, his arms loop around Patrick's shoulders and his callused fingers swipe idly at Patrick's nape. He tries to twist away from the touch and brush of them but Pete's grip is as tight as it's ever been.

"Pete, please," Patrick pleads, turning his neck awkwardly to get away from the touch. "I'm just... I'm really sensitive right now and--."

"Sorry, Rick," he says, sounding contrite as he places a smacking kiss on Patrick's cheek. All Patrick can feel are the coarse hairs over his soft skin with faint hints of his lips. Patrick tries to hold in the urge to move away and manages for the most part, only shifting slightly.

As they start the third movie, Pete settles his head in Patrick's thankfully pants-clad lap. His arms find their way around his waist but all the skin is thankfully covered and the twitching can be masked by fidgeting restlessness as yet another set of opening credits begin.

Patrick has no idea when, but he must have fallen asleep and Pete as well. He wakes to Pete unconsciously nuzzling at the skin of his belly exposed by his rucked up shirt. Patrick lets himself just this one chance to really contemplate the sensation, whether he enjoys it or truly wants to keep twitching away skittishly at every single touch.

Pete picks that moment to slip his hands under Patrick's shirt, scratching sleepily at the skin. "So soft," he mumbles, smiling and rubbing his face into Patrick's belly, "soft and warm." Patrick can't help but smile down at him, fighting to keep his spasms at bay and let Pete sleep. His breathing hitches and his limbs twitch occasionally but he drifts back into sleep as well.

By morning, Pete seems to have completely forgotten about Patrick's extreme ticklishness the night before when they wake wrapped up in each other. Pete presses a wet and prickly kiss to his forehead before bouncing into the kitchen. Patrick lays there on his back for a few long seconds before shaking his head and following, humming a tune to himself.


End file.
